


Don't Mess with Aegis's Interests

by RizomataFormula



Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Series
Genre: A Character Room skit, Aegis attempts murder, Humor, Of sorts at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizomataFormula/pseuds/RizomataFormula
Summary: Aegis just wants to read, but Vicious just had to insult his favourite book series for the hundredth time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Don't Mess with Aegis's Interests

"Now that we have that plan situated, you can go do.. Whatever it is you do, Vicious, just don't go bringing attention to yourself for once" Aegis said with a sigh and stood to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on."

"Eeehhhhh, don't tell me you're gonna go back to reading that damn kiddy book again?! Come on, you're better off getting some booze with me at the pu-" a shiny flash cuts Vicious off and a fiery spear impaled itself to the wall next to his head, "The hell was that for?!"

"How dare you insult Avalanche again?! I will no longer not stand by while you belittle such an intricate masterpiece, just because you believe it's for children!" Aegis huffs in anger, pulling the spear out of the wall and pointing it towards black haired man.

"Hey hey hey, I'm not the only one making fun of your kid books, Kanata does too and he doesn't get a spear to his face!"

"I let Kanata off the hook with only a scolding because he is a child, you are not, and must I also list the other crimes against Avalanche you have committed?! You broke my collector's keychain. You burnt my last volume to start a forest fire. You sold my limited edition festive figurine for booze money! I tire of your shenanigans!" 

"In my defense, Misella wouldn't help me set the fire so I found the next most burnable thing", Vicious replied with a cheeky smile, the spear made its way back into the wall next to his head.

"I don't care about the details, the important part is that YOU burnt volume 24 of saga 12! Now I can't reread the Avalanche vs Magma Flow final battle, you're lucky I memorized it."

"And? What, ya gonna stab me for it? Cause you can totally stab me for it"

With a tch of annoyance, Aegis withdrew his spear and made it vanish. "Actually, I just came up with a better idea. I'm sure a complete retelling of Avalanche's stories will even have you abandon your amoral path and turn a new leaf, after all it's what inspired me to follow a path of Justice."

Vicious groaned, "Damnit, just stab me and be done with it" 

"No. Let's begin with the first arc, the creation of Avalanche, the world was controlled by crime and the people feared for their lives until a scientist designed a robot capable of-" Aegis continued his in-depth summary as a flash of blond hair popped into the doorway.

"Hey Aegis- oh, Vicious is still here?" Kanata inquired.

"Not by choice, kid" Vicious answered.

"Kanata, you're just in time! You should also join us in a complete retelling of Avalanche, maybe you'll understand just how life changing these books are too"

"Um…. Actually, Misella and I are about to go shopping, I was just letting you know." Kanata said as the pink haired girl appeared next to him.

Aegis sighed' "Perhaps another time then…. Do try to keep within the budget this time" he said as Kanata left.

"And that is my cue to leave" Vicious gets up towards the door, "I have a tankard with my name on i-" the spear appeared and blocked his path out.

"You will not be leaving this room until either I have completed my retelling or you have changed your ways. Now where was I… Oh right, when Avalanche was upgraded with his Justice Beam, now that he was upgraded with the Justice Beam and Justice Sword, he was-" Aegis continued on and on.

While hoping that God will finally smite him down, Vicious resigned to his fate and sat down.

\-------

"Wow, I'm still surprised I was able to find these hair clips so cheap! How do they look, Misella?" Kanata walked through the door, holding the hair clips up to his head.

"Hm, they look great! But everything looks good on you, Kanata." Misella followed him in, "I'm happy to have found these premium cuts of meat on sale, enough to last me a day…."

"Shopping took a lot longer than expected, huh, hopefully Aegis won't be mad. Actually, where is Aegis? He usually yells at us at the door."

"Who cares, he'd just take away my meat again."

"I think that was because you spent all of our money on that piece of meat last time… Wait, I think I hear talking in the back." 

Kanata and Misella walked towards the back room and could faintly hear "-and that's how Avalanche met his arch-nemesis, Great Shadow, who has the ability to repel Justice. Next starts Arc 132, Dark Shadows, which begins with -" 

"Eeeeeeeh? He's still going?!" Kanata peered into the room and saw Vicious looking half-dead, stretched across the table he sat at. The blondie ran up to him, Aegis so into his speech that he didn't even notice.

Vicious looked up, "Kanata… That's it, I'm gonna kill Aegis……"

"Wait, you can't just kill him!"

Misella stood at the door and loudly said "Ahem!"

"Oh, what is it, Misella? Is something wrong?" Aegis inquired, snapping out of his trance.

"Only that it's your turn to make dinner today and its still haven't been made!"

"Oh, is it really this late? We'll have to continue this later, Vicious." Aegis quickly exited the room, following Misella out.

"Like hell we're continuing this later, if I hear the word 'Justice' one more time, I'm going to shoot someone." Vicious gets up and promptly leaves.

"Well I guess that had the opposite effect Aegis was planning…." Kanata said silently to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *can't write fics*  
> Also Me: Oh boy, I should write a fic with my favourite character


End file.
